


Beachboy

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: Battle of the Bands AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Tsukishima's interesting first challenge.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Battle of the Bands AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Beachboy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I had a completely different route I was going with this but, like, I really don't mind how this turned out to be honest.
> 
> Also, this is the bonus I was talking about! But, I may write more if it strikes my fancy.

Tsukishima would never admit to liking singing and/or dancing. In fact, most of it was a bit of a pain and often made him get overly dressed up for simple situations like this.

Speaking of, this situation was absurd in it’s own right. They looked like models, at a  _ carnival _ . Everything from Iwaizumi and Oikawa dressed in their signature blue-white combo, Kageyama in (adorable) pastels, his own band decked out like street performers, and everyone else matching the vibes of their bands.

The challenge was relatively simple, everyone would go out to this carnival and hang out. Some people got camcorders, but they were mostly followed by camera crew. Any individual singers had to find a group to pair up with, no one could be alone. The challenging part? They all had to write a song and record it for a potential music video.

Tsukishima didn’t have to worry, he was part of a band already. Blocked In. Jesus was it a weird name, but Kuroo picked it and Hinata doesn’t have a single brain cell to understand the weird nature of it. To be fair, it was based off of something nice at least - the three or four times they’ve been locked in a place before they all became “friends.”

For the current problem, his adorable crush Kageyama was, once again, abandoned by his ass of a boyfriend. He looked at Kuroo as Daishou basically told Kageyama to fuck off for the day, opting to hang out with several chicks that he’d be surprised lasted more than three rounds. 

(Mika, he finds out later, was not part of the all-girl group that got eliminated in the first round.)

Tsukishima could see Kuroo approach the clearly saddened Kageyama, offering to hang with them instead. Kageyama agreed, a small smile forming after Kuroo cracked a joke about being stuck with them for the day.

_ I swear to fucking god Chris, I'll turn this fucking car around _

_ Shut the fuck up _

Hinata, of course, begged his boyfriend (and Kuroo’s best friend) Kenma to come along - with permission from the producers of course.

_ I don't get parties, or getting high _

_ I just get low, most of the time _

And, of course, because it’s Hinata, they wanted to ride the Tunnel of Love. Forgetting the problem, there were  _ five people _ in their group.

_ And I'll be there for you baby but I've got to have some room _

_ And you gotta keep your eyes on the new guys in the room _

Okay, new problem. A group of guys were trying to bait Kageyama into going with them. Promising some disgusting things, and making him uncomfortable. 

“He’s spoken for,” piped up Kuroo, putting an arm around his shoulder. In response Tsukishima attached himself to Kageyama’s side, mostly to protect him.

The guys tsked and left them alone.

_ And the way they dance is crazy, I have never seen this shit _

_ And the strobe light's way too hot so let's get this over with _

Tsukishima watched as Kageyama floundered, “All I’m saying is that I’m sorry you have to deal with me.”

Kuroo shook his head as Tsukishima spoke up, “we invited you, we asked you to ride with us, and, to be perfectly honest, you’re more tolerable than Hinata.”

Hinata spluttered, Kageyama looked to be blushing.

“Um, thanks.”

_ She says, "Your lips tasted like they did way back in July" _

_ Headaches and overdose, I hope that we never die _

Tsukishima knew he was staring, knew that Kuroo was staring too. How could they not? 

They had just had some carnival food - Hinata trying a deep-fried  _ something _ , Kuroo grabbing himself and Kageyama a corndog each, and Tsukishima and Kenma sharing some fries with nacho cheese on them. But that wasn’t any sort of problem, it was the fact that, when they were done, Kageyama pulled lipgloss out of his pocket.

Pretty, pink, sparkly, lipgloss. And, according to Kageyama, it smelled like strawberries. 

Of course, Hinata demanded to smell, and Kageyama passed over the tube. With a sniff or two, Hinata concluded that it was, in fact, strawberry. Then he shoved it in Tsukishima’s face, but missed.

Now Tsukishima was wearing a bit of the lipgloss. He wiped it with his hand and stopped, it did smell like strawberries.

He kind of wondered what it tasted like.

_ October's always here, November's never leaves, December disappears _

_ She says to me, "Well, I dance so fast, so you've gotta dance real fast _

_ And my friends are all passed out in the back of my friend's van" _

_ And she's got this sexy hair braid that goes over her forehead _

_ Lindsey, let me kiss your forehead _

Tsukishima had decided, once again, Hinata was a  _ child _ .

They were getting their faces painted. Kuroo got basic cat whiskers and a nose, Kenma got a star, Tsukishima got a dino that passed by his eye, and Hinata got a dragon (for no particular reason other than “It looked cool!”).

On the bright side, Kageyama got white and pink details under and around his eyes, almost like an incomplete masquerade mask. The smaller blue details really brought out his eyes.

_ And I know that you think that I don't care about all the friends that I left behind _

_ The ones who stay up late at night screaming about their shattered minds _

_ I know that you think that I don't care about all the friends that I left behind _

_ The ones who stay up late at night screaming about their shattered minds, hey! _

Tsukishima was staring across the way at another game, Daishou and Mika were making out, a plush in Mika’s hand that Daishou no doubt won. He looked sideways at Kageyama, that sadness was back in his eyes. 

Tsukishima played a game against Kuroo and Hinata - and a couple of random people who also wanted to compete. When the game finished, Tsukishima shoved a frog plushie in Kageyama’s arms, who accepted it with a small, sad smile.

_ And she's on top of me and it is hot, hot, hot _

_ She says, "Come on sweetheart, take 'em off" _

_ So I will take 'em off, and then we take 'em off _

_ And then her dad walks in - oh shit, her dad walks in _

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo whipped out a camcorder -  _ of course _ they would give him one. They walked to a couple photo booths, opening one to reveal Iwaizumi and Oikawa making out.

Both parties froze, then Kageyama spoke up.

“Someone get the bleach - please.”

_ She says to dance really fast, "Cause I like to dance real fast" _

_ "And my friends are all passed out in the back of my friend's van" _

_ And she's got this sexy hair braid that goes over her forehead _

_ Lindsey, let me kiss your forehead _

Tsukishima nudged Kuroo to look in the same direction as him, pointing out Daishou with Mika. Clearly flirting.

Thankfully, Kageyama was distracted by something Hinata was pointing out to them. And, although he’d never admit it, it was adorable how close Kageyama was clutching the frog - one he dubbed as Vabo-Chan, his bestest friend in the world.

_ And I know that you think that I don't care about all the friends I left behind _

_ The ones who stay up late at night screaming about their shattered minds _

_ I know that you think that I don't care about all the friends that I left behind _

_ The ones who stay up late at night screaming about their shattered minds _

They were riding the haunted house ride, only two per car so Kuroo opted to just chill alone.

“Hey Tsukishima?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell anyone, please.”

Tsukishima looked over to Kageyama at this, using a napkin to make sure tears didn’t streak the face paint.

“He does this all the time, but he always comes back. And, if it gets out that he’s doing this, he won’t come back and,” he sniffled and took a deep breath to calm himself, “just, please don’t tell anyone.”

Tsukishima looked Kageyama in the eye - he looked desperate. Biting his tongue, he just nodded. Another sad smile graced his face and it pained Tsukishima’s normally salty heart.

A small, heartbreaking,  _ thank you _ left him, he hugged Tsukishima’s arm and held Vabo-Chan close.

_ It's always a head game with you Nick _

_ You've never had a shot at any of this _

_ So just smash your guitar _

_ Smash your dreams _

_ Grow up now is just what I mean _

It was painful to see Kageyama next to Daishou - knowing what he did and that he did it often. It was painful to see Kageyama so unhappy, but so reluctant to leave the relationship.

And it pissed both him and Kuroo off so much to understand that Kageyama was being manipulated for gain.

_ It's always a head case with you Nick _

_ You've never had a shot at any of this _

_ So just smash your guitar _

_ Smash your dreams _

_ Grow up now is just what I mean, oh _

_ Grow up now is just what I mean _

_ Grow up now is just what I mean _

_ Grow up now is just what I mean _

_ Grow up now is just what I mean _

_ Oh, fuck _

Tsukishima, however, did agree that Kageyama was the perfect fit for them - blunt and funny. A little innocent, and would crack the occasional joke once he understood it.

_ (Well we're here kids) _

_ (No, daddy, no!) _

The most surprising moment of the night, however, was Hinata approaching them in their room, under the guise of songwriting, to ask, “you saw it too?”

“What?”

“That asshole, making Kageyama sad.”

Kuroo thought back on it, “You tried distracting him, huh?”

Hinata shrugged, “more than once. I think you saw him in some places I didn’t, but almost always it was just him and Mika-san. And, after the first time seeing him so sad, I wanted to stop it, you get me?”

Kuroo and Tsukishima nodded along. Tsukishima opened his mouth, “he doesn’t want us to tell anyone, but it’ll come out soon.”

“How do you know?”

“Kageyama is strong,” cut in Kuroo, “and it’s sad but he’s gonna break at some point, then rebuild himself.”

“And we’ll be there for him,” decided Tsukishima.


End file.
